


The Hardest Spell

by featheredpranks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredpranks/pseuds/featheredpranks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets it into his head that he should know how to cast a good patronus. But why aren’t all his happy memories working? Castiel can give him the answer- and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Spell

Dean Winchester told himself he would need it one day. Who knew? Maybe Sammy would get himself into so much trouble that he’d need his big brother Dean to bust him out of Azkaban. And there was no way he’d get near the place without knowing how to protect himself. Truly, he was only curious, as most young wizards are.

The first time he tried to cast a patronus, it came out like the spit of the patients of St. Mungos’s: dribbling and feeble. He was thinking happy thoughts. Sammy getting his letter, to be exact.

Dean had sat next to the lake, watching the kraken lazily poke a tentacle out of the murky waters. From his secluded spot next to the small stretch of trees, he could see other students milling about. He spotted Sam chatting with a Slytherin girl from his year. He’d have to remind him why Ruby was nothing but trouble. Nothing but a lying snake, she was.

The elder Winchester shook his head and tried again. This time, he recalled the first time Sam had ever showed signs of magic. Just shy of five years, he’d floated just a little higher to reach his bouncy ball. Dean remembered scolding him, albeit fondly. That’s what big brothers are for: reaching things their siblings cannot. Even so, the silver stream was only marginally stronger.

He tried to think of a happy time he’d had for himself but everything came back to Sammy.  _Sammy eating ice cream with him. Sammy’s smile after he came back from the hospital, leg in cast. Sammy sleeping peacefully._  The more he thought, the more Dean frowned. Every memory was…protective. They weren’t happy. Sure, he loved his brother but he’d done nothing but take care of him.

A week or two later, Dean returned to the same spot to practice some more. At least thrice a week he was here, trying to figure out a memory. Something. Anything! The Gryffindor ignored all his friends, barely took any notes in class and paid little attention to his brother. However, the last may been because Ravenclaw just beat them in the latest Quidditch match.

Dean hunched over in the grass and tried to think of something other than family, other than himself. But family was all that ever really mattered to him. 

The only thing that had ever mattered to him.

A soft flutter of wings announced the arrival of one of Dean’s friends, one that had been steadily ignored during Dean’s teenage crisis. Castiel Novak transformed from his animagus form, a beautiful [Gyrfalcon](http://www.galleryofbirds.com/Europe/Gyrfalcon.htm), and tapped Dean lightly on the knee.

“What makes you happy, Cas?” Dean blurted, feeling ashamed he would even bring up such a girly topic. He was fairly desperate right now though. He could sense the soft smile that crossed his friends features. Cas gently flicked his shoulder.

“I'm happy right now. You are talking to me. You've steadily ignored me along with the rest of our friends for the past weeks.” He hummed contently. “I’m happy when I’m with you.”

Dean rubbed his forehead, feeling more than stupid now. He raised his voice, and his head, and quirked his lips up as Castiel. “You want to see something cool?”

When he nodded, Dean stood up and yanked Cas to his feet. Of course, his friends made him happy. He focused on Cas.

_Sharing Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans on the Hogwarts express. Standing up to Zachariah when he was dick to Cas. Being called a Gryffindor a million agonizing moments after Castiel. Getting the same dorm as him. Passing notes in Potions. Flicking dirt in Herbology. Watching him play Seeker for Quidditch. Waiting by his hospital  bed when he got himself hurt. Opening the window for him after he’d gone flying in the spring nights. Requesting help on stretching out that essay for another half-roll of parchment. Running about in Hogsmeade. Having snowball fights. Staying back for Christmas break. Studying for OWLs together. Lazing around during weekends. Bright blue eyes sparkling when he told a joke. Pearly white teeth flashing in a smile when he did something stupid, funny or both._

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” shouted the freckled  Gryffindor. From his ashen wand, a silvery form burst forth, soared into the sky and returned to circle the pair. The gyrfalcon elicited a wonderfully bright smile from Castiel. The markings were the same and even the silvery material decided to manage a blue color for its eyes.

“You are not an animagus, Dean. But I have been working on this.” Wordlessly, Castiel casted a patronus of his own. The mass of silky silver became a tiger which stalked over the surface of the water to meet the bird. It soon became clear, with the pecking and rubbing, that the two spells were attempting a modified courtship dance.

Dean’s eye grew wide with embarassment as he turned to Castiel. His expression was unreadable but his eyes pleaded with Dean. His crystal orbs overflowed with desire and caution, afraid of Dean’s feelings, or lack thereof, for him. 

Dean took one step, two steps. He closed the distance between them, ramming his lips into Castiel. He melted under Dean’s soft pair, too surprised to to push him away. After a moment, he returned the passion.

The eldest Winchester broke away first. Dean frowned at the triumphiant look on his friend’s face.

“Jesus, Cas, how long have yo-?”

“I am nothing if not patient, Dean.”

Dean huffed, allowing Castiel to take his face into his hands and gently kiss him again.

“The magic always knows. It knows before the wizard knows anything. Professor Flitwick’s advice goes a very long way, Dean.”

As Dean silenced him with another  breathless kiss, he two patronuses melded into each other and escaped on a wayward breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from tumblr. This was a fic for my friends, loyalsins and velvetsnuffy.


End file.
